Mistakes
by flyingsexsnakes
Summary: Ishigaki finds Mizuta alone in the showers after a private punishment from Midousuji. IshiNobu (apparently there was a really bad format/coding error the last time I posted this so I'm re-uploading it orz)


pairing(s): Ishgaki/Mizuta (focus) , Mizuta — Midousuji

genre: hurt/comfort(?maybe idk?), angst, romance

trigger warnings: physical violence, abuse mention (non-sexual violence), mild blood mention 

Practice had been especially tiring, physically and mentally as Midousuji had been in a foul mood all day, and everyone was feeling it. Even Mizuta was grateful that today's session was over, he felt that he'd been run ragged as he drank the full contents of his backup water bottle and headed to the showers with the others.

Before Midousuji had swept over the team, they would talk and tell stories during this time, more than comfortable with one another. Things were different now, they hardly ever spoke, for fear that the least little thing they mentioned would make them the target of Midousuji's tricks and mind games.

Rushing through their showers, scrubbing the sweat and dirt from themselves, the boys exited, clothed themselves in the locker room and began to pack up, eager to leave behind the domineering aura of their Ace for the day. Midousuji emerged last from the lockers, walking by Mizuta to finish putting his things away in his bag. Mizuta saw something from the corner of his eye, Midousuji had dropped one of his gloves while packing, he didn't seem to have noticed.

Mizuta bent over to pick up the glove, it was so large compared to his own hands, it would surely swallow his entire hand, up to the last set of knuckles before his fingertips. He looked over to his Ace with tired eyes and held the glove out.

"Ahh, Midousuji, you dropped this."

Midousuji.

The name left his lips, not followed by the -kun that the tall boy so admently demanded that the others use. The room seemed to freeze, everyone looking in their direction, afraid to see what would happen to their small friend but unable to divert their eyes.

Midousuji looked down at him with half lidded eyes and a glowering expression. But he said nothing and took the glove from the much smaller boy. Mizuta hoped that perhaps Midousuji was too tired to be angry with him or to reprehend him for the slip up. Surely he would understand, everyone was so tired today, and he always said Midousuji-kun. How could he forget?!

Once packed up, the other members of the team began departing, Mizuta tagging along almost on Ishigaki's heels, far too ready to leave. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder just before the doorway. Midousuji's long fingers laced over him, pulling him back and turning him around slightly.

"Not you, Zaku. I want to talk."

These words caused a sick feeling in the pit of Mizuta's stomach. Though he supposed he deserved it for doing something so stupid as forgetting -kun. It was so simple, why couldn't he remember it today?

Without anyone to hold it, the door slowly swung closed, putting the cold thick wall of the building between Mizuta, his captor of sorts, and the other boys. The room suddenly felt much smaller to him than ever before as Midousuji walked him through to the locker room to have their little discussion.

Outside, the others had congregated, waiting for Mizuta to come out. It had been several minutes, what could Midousuji be saying to him that would take so long?

"Do you think we should go inside?" Ihara finally broke the group's silence.

"And do what?" Yamaguchi winced. "Have Midousuji freak on us too? Think about what you're saying."

"Think about what you're saying!" Ihara snapped. "You're just okay with Midousuji being a jerk to Mizuta in there?"

"Well, to be fair..." Tsuji mumbled. "It's not like Mizuta ever defends us..."

"I can't believe you guys!" Ihara huffed, stepping closer Tsuji and Yamaguchi.

"Alright, stop you guys." Ishigaki put his hand on Ihara's chest, pushing him back and stepping between them. "Seriously."

"We're all exhausted." He looked towards the building. "You guys head home, I'll wait here on Mizuta... He can't be that much longer."

With little persuasion, he talked the other boys into leaving the grounds and going home to relax, with the promise of calling Ihara and telling him how things went, of course.

Watching the other boys mount their bikes and head out, Ishigaki walked to the corner of the building to wait for Mizuta. It seemed like forever before the door finally opened, but it wasn't Mizuta who emerged from it. Catching the tall figure in an instant, Ishigaki stiffened up, hoping Midousuji wouldn't pay him much attention if any at all. Which he didn't. Surely he was noticed, but he was not acknowledged as the underclassmen left. Ishigaki made sure Midousuji was well out of sight before he turned his back to go find Mizuta.

Ishigaki opened the door, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room as he quickly saw that Mizuta was no where in the front area. He entered the locker room, still nothing, but he noticed as he neared the back, he could hear soft sobs coming from the showers. Following the small cries, he entered the area catching sight of Mizuta's backpack sitting outside the last stall. In almost complete silence, he walks back to the stall, seeing the shower curtain standing open and hearing the trickle of the weakly flowing shower nozzle.

Ishigaki looked into the shower stall and saw Mizuta. He was fully clothed and standing away from the stream of water, wetting one end of his towel and pressing it to his face. He hadn't seemed to notice Ishigaki's presence at all; too preoccupied with his sniffling.

"Mizuta." Ishigaki spoke quietly, earning a shocked jolt from the other boy, but not a single word in return. Mizuta wouldn't so much as turn his head to acknowledge him as he rubbed the towel against his cheek before wetting it again and repeating the same action.

Ishigaki felt his stomach churn slightly, noticing the towel was stained a pale red color in some parts. "Mizuta, are you okay?" But still there was no response from the other.

Equally concerned and frustrated, Ishigaki reached for Mizuta but ultimately hesitated, his fingers a mere centimeter from touching Mizuta's hoodie. He bit is lip and sighed, pulling back and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nobu... Please talk to me." Ishigaki pleaded. "Are you okay? Turn around."

The smaller boy lifted his head at the sound of his nickname. Giving a small huff, Mizuta turned around, exposing a redness in his right cheek which was swelled and quickly bruising, and a small cut on his bottom lip.

"Jeez, are you alright?" Ishigaki reached out to touch Mizuta's shoulders, holding him still as he looked him over. "A-are you hurt, did he hit you anywhere else?!"

"He didn't hit me." Mizuta scoffed, glaring up at Ishigaki.

"Yes he did, don't lie to me." the older boy held tightly to his shoulders, he was tired of watching Mizuta lap up Midousuji's snotty attitude and be happy with his bad temperament. "Where else did he hit you!?"

"HE DIDN'T!" Mizuta pulled away, accidentally stepping into the flow of water, wetting his hoodie and pants. He gasped at the sudden chill down his back and jerked forward, slipping in the water and knocking into Ishigaki, shoving him into the wall on accident.

"He.. He just yelled at me is all..." He sniffled, refusing to cry again, not in front of Ishigaki. "I.. I fell against one of the lockers and hurt myself..."

The lie was pathetic and easily seen through, but Ishigaki decided it might be best not to press the subject of source of Mizuta's physical injuries. Mizuta felt himself slipping and clung to his senpai's shirt, digging his fingers into the fabric and dragging them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Ishigaki offered nothing in return, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, Mizuta was so close... Could he feel it too? He knew seemed nervous, continuously reaching up to hold Mizuta's shoulders but never quite touching him, but he didn't know what to do. So he did nothing.

Mizuta had quickly become very interested in his senpai's beating heart and uneven breathing, and whether or not he could make it worse. Mizuta moved slightly, working his way against Ishigaki's stomach and torso, still clinging to his shirt, pushing his face into the crook of Ishigaki's neck and shoulder.

Ishigaki bit his lip, wanting to move Mizuta, who was still leaned against him. The younger boys breath came in hot puffs against his neck, causing him to close his eyes and try to think of less.. frustrating situations. It worked about as good as he expected it to, which was not at all, as he felt Mizuta's small body pressed into him, his hands pressed to his sides, and his hot breath on his throat. It all felt too good for words, but this was hardly the time or the place.

A sly smirk came across Mizuta's lips, his body pressed flush against his senpai's, he felt each and every reaction he was eliciting. The reaction he found himself most pleased with was the ever growing hardness he could feel straining against Ishigaki's pants and pressing into his body.

"Nghh!" Ishigaki grunted, taking in a quick breath as he felt something hot and slick against his throat. "N-Nobuyuki... Wh-what are you doing?"

Mizuta did not answer but instead licked again, trailing his tongue up to lick and suck on the older boy's earlobe. He smirked, rubbing his hand down his stomach to cup Ishigaki's straining erection in his palm, teasing the end of the bulge with his fingertips.

"Mn, Ishigaki-senpai... What do you want me to do~?" The question was not a question at all, but rather a not so subtle tease as he sucked down Ishigaki's throat and began urging Ishigaki into a standing position. He ran his hands up Ishigaki's thighs and around to his rear.

"Your pants are soaked, Ishigaki-senpai..." He looked up at Ishigaki who merely stared back at him, wide eyed and cheeks red as an apple. "Should I take them off?"

"A-ah... ah.." Ishigaki couldn't manage anything other than that and a strong shudder.

Mizuta brought his hands round and began undoing Ishigaki's belt buckle and with one last look for approval, jerked them down around his ankles, leaving his underwear as the only thing between them. Mizuta's small hands ran up his inner thighs, spreading them just a little and dragging his tongue ever so close to the hem of his underwear.

Hearing his senpai moan in response, Mizuta made quick work of removing his hoodie and bunching it under his knees for cushioned support. Mizuta left a trail of kisses down Ishigaki's right thigh, groping and sucking the skin, those strong muscles twitching just below the surface of his skin.

Ishigaki had always had strong legs, his position as their Ace was always well deserved, until Midousuji of course. Midousuji had been a show stopper the day he showed up, stealing both the Ace position and Mizuta's affections from Ishigaki in one fell swoop. Not that it was likely that Ishigaki had even known of Mizuta's affections for him. How many times had he imagined himself doing this for Ishigaki before Midousuji's tall lanky figure had seeped into his mind, filling him with odd and often times deviant sexual fantasies? He couldn't recall.

Hearing Ishigaki gasp, he was pulled from these thoughts, his eyes falling on the thick rod pressing out from the boys underwear. He caressed Ishigaki's thigh with one hand and lightly traced his fingers across the waist line of his boxer briefs with the other, teasing him by pulling at the elastic and letting it snap back every so often. He looked up at Ishigaki and ran his fingertips along the length of the boys erection, pressing his palm into it and kneading the head with his thumb and forefinger.

Mizuta slipped his fingers into the waistline of Ishigaki's underwear, pulling them down, meeting with a bit of resistance as Ishigaki's erection caught on the hem before popping out. Mizuta couldn't help but take a moment to stare at it before sliding the boxer briefs down to rest with the wet jeans at Ishigaki's ankles. Absently chewing the inside of his lip, Mizuta took Ishijaki's shaft in his hand and stroked him, leaning forward and placing soft kisses up its length.

"Mn-ah..." Ishigaki whimpered, opening his eyes to gaze down at Mizuta, shocked to see the smaller boy staring back at him. Mizuta's cheeks were flushed, the red of his blush almost overtaking the bruise that marred his cheek. "N-Nobu... Are you.. Are you sure this is alright? You don't have to do this..."

"It's okay..." Mizuta tightened his grip at the base of Ishigaki's cock, pumping him slowly, kissing the head. "I want to..." Flicking his tongue out to tease the slit, dipping down a bit to run the tip of his tongue just under the head of Ishigaki's penis.

Slowly bobbing his head at first, Mizuta quickly beings to fall into his rhythm, feeling Ishigaki buck against him every now and then. He stroked Ishigaki's thighs, digging his nails into his skin, leaving long red marks stretched out behind them.

His fondeling was interrupted by a dull aching in his jaw. He'd only been vaguely aware of it before, but now the pain was making itself well known to him. He pulled his head from Ishigaki's dick, sucking hard at the head before letting go completely, earning a needy cry from Ishigaki in return.

Resting his tired jaw, he kissed Ishigaki's inner thighs, suckling the skin and leaving small red marks in his wake. Licking up to the crease of his groin, Mizuta felt Ishigaki's fingers curl tight in his hair, pulling his head back towards his cock. Mizuta flicked his eyes up to Ishigaki's and saw an almost pained expression on his face; was he really so needy?

More than happy to oblige the other young man, he kissed at the base of his shaft while he ran his index finger slowly around the tip of his penis, dipping into Ishigaki's foreskin, pulling and stretching it. He had earned a needy mewl and a desperate hip thrust from his senpai, he must be close.

Though his jaw still ached, he didn't have the heart to leave Ishigaki in this state for much longer. He placed a tender kiss on the head of his cock, gazing up at Ishigaki and reaching out to take his other hand, which had been tightly clutching his shirt until this point. He guiding Ishigaki's hand to meet the one already in his hair. Ishigaki needed little prompting to figure the rest out for himself and pushed slowly into Mizuta's mouth. He winced as he felt Mizuta's teeth graze along his length for just a moment.

His mouth was so hot, his tongue slick against the underside of his cock, and those eyes.. Mizuta's deep blue eyes suddenly felt piercing, but the feeling they stirred up inside of him was completely different. Ishigaki bucked into him, holding Mizuta's head in place as he thrust. Mizuta's fingers stroked along the flesh of Ishigaki's scrotum, eliciting a needy cry from his friend.

"A-ah!" Ishigaki gasped. "Nobu-! Please..!" He panted, roughly pulling Mizuta's head down onto his cock. "I'm gonna cum,,, I'm gonna.." Mizuta found himself fighting off his gag reflex as Ishigaki forced himself deeper into his mouth. At Ishigaki's cries, he tightened his grip on his balls, rolling them between his fingers. Within seconds, he could feel them pull up slightly as he was about to burst.

Suddenly there was a rush of sticky warmth that filled his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Mizuta pulled his head back, coughing a few times and looking up to Ishigaki with an embarrassed smile.

"A-are you alright? I'm sorry! I didn't m-" Ishigaki fell silent, noticing the smile on his friend's lips.

"Ishigaki-senpai…" Mizuta swallowed what he could, the other spilling out over his lips. He looked up at his captain, squeezing what else he could from him and allowing it to dribble over his lips and his chin. "You've made a mess."

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ishigaki squatted down, his legs threatening to buckle beneath him as it were. "I'll.. I'll get rid of that." He took Mizuta's discarded towel to wipe his face.

"W-was it good?" Something in Mizuta's eyes seemed pleading. "Did I do a good job?"

Ishigaki hesitated, shocked by the nature of Mizuta's questions. His face heated up all over again and he tried to find his words.

"Y-yeah. I r-really liked it..." He tucked his hand under Mizuta's chin, holding his head up. "It was really good."

He watched as Mizuta smiled with genuine happiness for the first time this evening, feeling a strange fluttering in his stomach which he tried to push aside. Ishigaki took the corner of the towel and stroked along Mizuta's lips and chin, careful of hurting him, delicately wiping him clean.

Ishigaki moved almost instinctively to cup Mizuta's cheek in his hand. As he did so, he looked at the younger boys lips, making brief eye contact with him before looking away. Had Mizuta's lips always been so plump or was it caused by the swelling or the friction from before?

Mizuta's eyes widened at the sudden but gentle contact. He could feel blush rising to his cheeks, just a little, as Ishigaki touched him, it seemed almost loving.

Ishigaki was as tender as he could manage with his shaky hands and the loud pounding of his heart in his chest. Rubbing his thumb against Mizuta's cheekbone where the alleged self inflicted bruise was quickly taking on a darker purple, Ishigaki inched his fingers further back, cupping just under Mizuta's earlobe and part of his jaw.

His eyes looked over his friends face, not once resting on a single feature for more than a second. It was then that Ishigaki found himself leaning forward and gently pulling Mizuta's head a little closer. Looking into Mizuta's deep blue eyes once more, Ishigaki knew he couldn't turn back and closed his eyes and finally sealed the gap between them with a kiss.

Mizuta's eyes went wide with shock, but only for a moment before fluttering closed, and he felt himself pulled into the warmth of Ishigaki's kiss. His own hands trembled the same as Ishigaki's as he brought them to the other boy's chest. As his fingertips touched the tight, water soaked fabric of Ishigaki's shirt, Ishigaki gripped his face a little harder causing a sudden pain in his cheek, a pain which brought Mizuta back to the reality of the situation.

He pulled his lips from Ishigaki's, an inch at the most, "Wha-what are you doing?" his heart was racing in his chest, feeling as though it would burst. "Why.. Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry.. I didn't thi—" Ishigaki felt a pang of guilt in his stomach and tightened his hold on Mizuta a little, not out of anger or frustration, but embarrassment instead. "S-should I not have?"

"No, no… It's not that." He interrupted the older boys stammering. "It's just that… I don't understand." he'd trail off. It was true that before Midousuji, Mizuta had loved Ishigaki; he still loved him. When Ishigaki had found him here in the stall, he wanted validation rather than thinking of the act as anything more than some strange sort of compliment fishing. Wanting

Ishigaki to praise him, to approve of him in a way that Midousuji never would, but nothing more.

But now he found himself wanting something entirely different, or so he felt, from sex or his primal need for validation. His heart swelled once again with those long locked away affections for his friend. Ishigaki had kissed him. Ishigaki had knelt down and wiped his face clean, so gently and lovingly that it had made him forget his harsh scolding he'd received, the digging remarks and the stinging feel of Midousuji's hand against his jaw.

" I'm so sorry I didn't ask you first." Ishigaki bit his lip, his jaw shaking a little, and turned his eyes away. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"O-oh.. It's okay," Mizuta couldn't stop his smile, sitting up a little straighter, wishing Ishigaki would look at him again. He needed that. "I'm not mad at all. I ju-"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. It was a mistake.."

The words stopped Mizuta dead in his tracks. His heart, his thoughts, and all of his swelling affections seemed to stall out in that moment.

"Oh... Um..." His eyes burned as he felt the harsh prickling of tears welling up. "I.. I get it, you were just confused?"

"Y-yeah," Ishigaki lied and forced an awkward sort of laugh. Looking down he suddenly remembered his nudity, blush searing his cheeks, he stood and pulled up his pants, adjusting himself and zipping up. "Yeah… Yeah, I was just confused. Caught up in the moment I guess." He huffed, holding a hand out to Mizuta to help him up, which Mizuta did not accept.

"I'm sorry, Nobu... I'll.. I'll leave you alone." He rubbed the back of his neck and sidestepped around Mizuta's small frame and out of the shower stall. "Um... Get home safe, okay?"

Ishigaki left before receiving any real sort of answer from Mizuta, who he seemed to be leaving in no better condition than he'd found him in. He hurried outside and mounted his bike, needing to get away from the situation as quickly as he could carry himself. He felt awful, what must Nobuyuki have thought of him?

Ishigaki's guilt reached its peak no more than a mile from his house, and he pulled over to the edge of the road to sit for a few minutes. He wiped tears from his eyes and tried to ignore the sickness he felt in his stomach, feeling guilty for lying and guilty for leaving Mizuta alone. Pulling out his towel, he cleaned his face up and drank what was left in his water bottle and continued home.

It was half past nine, when Mizuta finally rode up to his house, more than two hours past his usual time. Stepping down from his bike, he slowly walked it over to the garage to be put away for the night. When heading back to the house, he was met by his mothers rushing out the door to greet him, saying things like: Nobuyuki! Where have you been? Are you okay? We've been worried sick.

They asked him about the bruise and pointed out that his eyes were red and his cheeks puffy. They wanted to know who had made him cry, if he was hungry, and whether or not he wanted to talk about anything. Though he offered no answers other than insisting that he was okay, not hungry, but very tired. Kissing his mothers on their cheeks, he went upstairs to clean his face and wipe the sweat from his body and laid down to bed.

It was ten o'clock at night when Mizuta received the first text message he'd gotten all day. He was laying on his side, his hurt cheek pressed into his pillow, throbbing with a dull pain that he could neither ignore or care enough about to change position. He looked over at his phone as it lit up on his nightstand, the familiar sound of Ishigaki's text tone going off, the purple light of an envelope with a numeral one above it popping up on the front screen.

He winced and tried to ignore it. A few minutes later, his phone went chimed again, it was Ishigaki. The light seeming to fill up his dark room, dancing across the headboard of his bed and on the fabric of his pillows. He rolled over to lay facing his wall and to better ignore his flashing phone His cheek was hurting from laying on that side anyway.

Finally, there was one last message sent. When the ring tone went off the third time, Mizuta rolled over onto his back and grabbed his phone from the night stand and rolled back over. He flipped the phone open, wincing as the sudden brightness hurt his eyes. Wishing to hurry up and adjust to the light, Mizuta looked through narrow eyes at his phone, clicking through to his text messages. Seeing that for sure, Ishigaki had sent each of them, he checked them in the order they had arrived.

10:05 PM : I'm sorry.

10:25 PM : Nobuyuki, can I call you?

Mizuta felt weirdly guilty for not having responded. Had Ishigaki really waited that long for him to answer? Without getting distracted by something else or losing interest in contacting him? Finally, Mizuta's eyes fell on the last message from Ishigaki.

10:30 PM : I guess you're asleep... Nobu, I'm so sorry for saying it was a mistake. I don't think anything we did today was a mistake. Except for me telling you it was.

Mizuta cracked a small smile, reading the last message over twice more before laying his phone down beside his pillow, wondering what he should text Ishigaki in return. After a minute or so, Mizuta picked his phone back up, holding his thumb over the green call button. He was hesitant at first, but no longer content in making Ishigaki wait for a reply, he pressed the call key.

The call went through but Ishigaki did not pick up immediately, the ringing of the line seemed to resound around him, he wondered if Ishigaki would answer. Was he away from his phone? Or perhaps he was there, staring at Mizuta's name roll across the screen, frightened to answer. Suddenly the ringing stopped, a quiet shaky breath from Ishigaki's end of the line, bringing the content smile back to Mizuta's lips.

"Hi, Nobu.."


End file.
